Forest Beauty
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Forest nymphs were dangerous, he knew that better than anyone. But how could he stay away from the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen?


**I wrote this yesterday after I watched Legend yesterday and then I wrote this**

 **I don't know how to feel about that movie except it was amazing in the weirdest way, like omg**

 **But I really like this prompt**

* * *

He spotted her from his hiding spot behind the massive trunk of an oak tree, holding his breath in fear that he might scare her off. The nymph sat in a small patch of flowers, folding and weaving them into one another, humming as she did so. It was often that when he was out hunting or collecting wood and herbs, he would find her sitting or singing, dancing with the animals or just herself. He would watch in amazement every day and blindly fall in love with her actions, his heart always pounding as he watched from afar.

He was desperate to speak with her, though afraid of the consequences if he did. She could run, and he may never see her again. It was as if she were made of glass and one wrong move would cause a catastrophic end. He stalked her from the tops of the trees one day as she played in the river, willing the water to whip up and dance with her. He gulped and shied away as she slipped off the white dress she often wore. The water was intimate as she bathed, caressing it in her palms before running it through her soft locks. That day he ran, fearing that she would notice him and his heart, fearing the branch would snap under him and she would disappear without a trace.

He begged for her heart, curious to know her smell and taste, the feeling of her hair in his hands and lithe body under his. His village spread warnings of forest women stealing their men and best warriors with their physical charms and alluring melodies. His friends were possible proof of this notion, it had been ten years since one disappeared and five the other, friends gone without a trace. His body willed him to visit her every day, soon his chores were no longer what kept him occupied. He failed to return home and spent his nights in the woods, his thoughts soon only wrapped around her image. He followed her every hour of the day, his heart hammering in his chest at the sight of her sleeping figure. When she slept, he would watch over her, what kind of weirdo would fall asleep in the middle of a forest anyway? But even then he refused to let himself get close, the trees keeping him hidden as he stared down at her golden face.

Did she have any friends or family, he wondered? She spent all her time alone with the animals and sleep in the same patch of soft grass. He'd collect fruits and berries and leave them in a basket a few feet in front of her, snickering from his perch in the sky at the sight of her lit up face when she found them. He would continue to find things around the forest that he thought she may like, picking her a few rare flowers and cracked geodes hidden in random caves. She would look around and wonder who left them, his identity always remaining a secret.

His courage broke out of its shell one night as he cautiously approached her sleeping form. He curiously eyed her dress, the fact that the item never became dirty was always such a mystery to him. He bent down and observed her sleeping features up close, snorting a bit at the way her nose wrinkled. His breath hitched in his throat as she rolled from her side onto her back, enthralled with the image of her strewn about hair and rising chest. He licked his lips as he scanned the plane of her bare neck, eager to mark it as his own. His body loomed over hers, unable to do anything other than watching her breaths softly go in and out. The ends of her hair were just as soft as he imagined, her dress silk and skin its perfect twin.

"...I love you..." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, running off as she squirmed, high in the tree as she yawned and sat up with weary eyes. He was too far away to see the blush present on her cheeks, the nymph lying back down and drifting off once again.

His boldness grew as the nights went on, moving from the subtle caress of her body to light touches with his lips. The night he roughly etched a purple mark into the crook of her neck, her hand came up and gripped his bicep. His eyes were wide as he stared into her hooded brown ones, swallowing thickly as she stared blankly up at him.

"Don't go... You always disappear before I get the chance to speak to you," She mumbled, yawning under her free palm as she weakly shook her head.

"Y-You know who I am?!" He whisper-shouted, quick to pull himself away and scurry back on his hands.

"It's hard not to notice when you're being watched," She giggled and gestured around her. "And the trees talk about you all the time."

"They do...?" He flinched away from the one next to him and quickly turned back to face her as she laughed. He really liked her laugh, he decided.

"It's not so kind to watch a lady when she bathes, you know." Her smirk was small, his cheeks as vibrant as the pink cosmos growing nearby.

"I-I'm sorry!" He shrunk back as she crawled towards him, the smirk pulling salaciously at her lips.

"I would have done something..." She hummed, straddling his lap. "...if I didn't like you watching."

"U-Um, I-I-I'm Natsu," His mind blank as she loomed over him and gently pushed him onto his back.

"Lucy," Her smile was soft as she dipped down and cuddled against his chest. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to stay away from nymphs? We steal men, don't you know?"

"It's happened in my village before," He chuckled, a nervous hand coming down to caress her delicate hair. "B-But I don't care, I think you're... so beautiful, just breathtaking,"

"T-Thank you," She sat up and observed his features as he had when she slept, grinning at the shudder she felt when grazing a sensitive spot.

"Why do you run? I've never gotten the chance to thank you for all my gifts," Lucy asked, the boy gulping as she began to unlace the front of her bodice.

"I'm scared that you might run away," His voice was faint as the garment dropped from her shoulders, heart beating wildly inside his chest.

"I don't mind if you want to touch me," Her cheeks were pink as she brought his hand up to caress her breast. "You're always so gentle,"

"I thought you were a-asleep," He mumbled and gave an experimental squeeze, taking in the sounds of her soft and pleasing moans.

"Sometimes, but I liked your kisses so much," She panted lightly and flushed as his other hand fondled her chest. "...Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Y-Yeah," Natsu's lips twitched into an uneasy smile as his thumb grazed her hardened nipple, amazed at her growing embarrassment.

"Do you want to be with me?" Lucy hummed, enjoying the soft massage he continued to pleasure her with.

"I want to know more about you," His words made her flush again, human boys were much more dangerous than she would have expected. His innocence was more seductive than her natural instincts allowed her to be.

* * *

 **I stopped biting my nails so now I pull out my split ends, life is great**

 **i need to spend the weekend doing all my overdue homework**

 **let's hope I don't get any D's!**

 **And I hope I can put out the next greedy dragon soon**

 **I want to work a bit more on my outline for Hikari, I only have a couple more chapters planned for it**


End file.
